Regions
These are the regions of Aberoth in the suggested order a player should visit them in-game. Many have been mapped. An Orc Prison The orcish prison is the area where every new player starts. It contains the cell in which new players find themselves imprisoned in, a single orc and a bat. The only exit from this area leads to the meadow. Once the player leaves this area it is impossible to return there. There appears to be 3 exact copies of this zone next to each other with different entance. Meadow The meadow is the location seen in the starting area after jumping out of the cliff-side prison. It is home to rabbits and bees. The meadow leads to two places, the bat cave and the town. Town This area serves as a central hub for players to trade, chat, manage their loot, and be generally unproductive. It is also where the majority of the NPCs can be found. NPCs include: Inala, the first guide in the game. Gomald, the banker, Sholop, the shopkeeper, and Tavelor, the Inn Keeper, who also seems to be a higher being in this game. This area is completely safe from mobs (Such as Rogues and Thieves.), but other players can still attack you. Bat Cave The entrance to the bat cave can be found in the southwestern corner of the starting field. It is inhabited by bats, and they will spawn there even during the day. It is a good place for new players to learn to fight, as bats are aggressive but very weak. The bat cave also hides a secret, only accesible if you aren't wearing anything.... Grassy Field Found just outside of town, the Grassy Field is the first real training area for new players. It is still relatively safe, but rogues and thieves to the west can be dangerous for new players. It also contains the two unique mobs: the Pink Rabbit, and Blue Bee. Lysis also keeps some chickens near her hut to the south. Rogue Den The entrance to the rogue den is to the west of town. Rogues and thieves find their home here, defending their leader, Ratingar. This is the first place where careless new players may run into serious trouble, but it provides a steady amount of enemy fodder to get signifigant gold for newer players. Thieves Area Found behind a locked door just inside the Rogue Den. Lots of thieves call this area home, it has 3 hidden passages, but you need a thief's key to enter. There's another thieves area, The Maze. Thiefs in the maze have much higher chances to drop the potion of poison, and can drop the keyring. The Master Thief can also be found here. The Forest The forest can be found to the east of the grassy field. Dangerous wolves roam between the densely packed trees. New players must be well prepared before they can venture into the forest. Luckily, the penalty for death is low since wolves will not pick up any gear on death. In the very heart of the forest live the satyrs. They are hidden away inside secret parts of the forest, playing pan pipes, and desiring solitude. These foes should be avoided at all costs by inexperienced champions. Wolf Caves The wolf caves are accessible by many areas in Aberoth, inlcuding the forest, the maze, the bat cave in the starting area, and the tavern. Players must be wearing nothing large (only gloves, charms, amulet, rings, and belts) to enter. Stony Field This region can be found to the southwest of the grassy field. Players must pass through the stony field in order to enter the orc cave or the Black Bat Cave, often encountering several camps of orcs that lie in wait, and the occasional vampire bat after a new moon. Black Bat Cave This cave is located just north from the entrance to the stony field. It houses many black bats which are more difficult to kill than regular bats. During new moons, vampire bats will spawn in this cave. The friendly orc Gurun has opened his shop here just under the Orb room. Orc Cave The entrance to this cave is in the western side of the stony field, and great dangers can be found inside, but the rewards may be worth the risk. The master alchemists , Shamans , and Ourik are the bosses found on the upper level of the orc cave. Past the doors at the center of the orc cave lays the basement. The Grand Shaman is the boss at the very end of the basement, and it is recommended a well knowing of his attacks, a good life level, a good defense, and knowledge of how to kite an enemy. The Maze This is a dangerous location in Aberoth. The entrance to the maze is locked up tight and Wodon will only give keys to adventurers who have proven their worth. With deadly disease, skilled thieves, and the dreaded Minotaur, nobody is safe in this winding labyrinth. Even the most powerful adventurers must be well prepared before attempting to explore the maze. If you are unprepared, death is a very common finding in the Maze. The Desert This sand dune-covered area can be reached by traveling along the southeast corridor of the maze. Players venturing into the desert can expect to encounter skeletons and rattle snakes that inhabit this region. They should be prepared with potions or beer to counteract deadly thirst during the daytime, or make their way to one of the Wonders of Aberoth, the Oasis. The Desert was the old location of Gurun's cave, you can find his old cave at the far right of the entrance. Desert Tomb The entrance to this deadly area can be found in the desert, which requires a Skeleton Key to be opened. The desert tomb is the tomb for the ancient king Skaldor, containing Skeletons, Skeleton Wolves, and Skaldor, as well as the Crypt, inhabited by Skeleton Rats and the Lich, Skaldor's undead sorcerer. The Tomb is the highest level known area in Aberoth, and if under level 200, is recommended to travel there with a party. Category:Lists of pages